new_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack
The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack is a Cartoon Network animated series that began June 6, 2008, and ended on August 30, 2010. It is canon to the Last King Universe, taking place in the twilight years of the 5th Age, after the events of Prismo Beach. Overview Flapjack is a young boy raised by a talking whale named Bubbie. The two led a peaceful life until the duo discovered and rescued a pirate by the name of Captain K'nuckles, who tells Flapjack of a place called Candied Island. Inspired by the adventurous pirate, Flapjack, Captain K'nuckles, and Bubbie get into creepy predicaments and "misadventures" in search of Candied Island, and the coveted title of "Adventurer." The three spend most of their time in Stormalong Harbor, where they earn money, eat candy, and get into a lot of trouble. Characters Main Cast * Flapjack (Thurop Van Orman) A strange, cute and funny little boy with one tooth in the top and bottom of his mouth who was found and raised by Bubbie, a talking whale. Flapjack is very naïve and oblivious to danger, thus he is easily caught up in perilous situations. He holds K'nuckles in extremely high regard, with his affection for the captain sometimes bordering on obsession. His catchphrase is "Adventure!" (said whenever excited). Flapjack is a war orphan, his parents having been killed by the Bay Harbor Butcher and Cyberized Proto-Pyke. * Captain K'nuckles (Brian Doyle-Murray) An old Grugandan captain (born in Old Yharnam) who claims to be the greatest adventurer the world has ever known. Nowadays, he prefers to nap and drink maple syrup, while telling outrageous tales of past adventures and getting Flapjack wrapped up in his high seas hi-jinks. In reality, his stories are either completely false, or nowhere near as adventurous or amazing as he leads Flapjack to believe. K'nuckles was a veteran of the Lynch King war, having served alongside the Nine Pieces of Eight during the final battle. * Bubbie (Roz Ryan) An anthropomorphic whale, she is Flapjack's devoted, adoptive single mother. Bubbie serves as the primary home and transport of both Flapjack and K'nuckles. She frequently disapproves of Flapjack's desire for adventure, but will always be won over. Bubbie is the last surviving member of a mysterious species from another continent, whose past is dark and mysterious. Supporting Cast * Peppermint Larry (Jeff Bennett) The owner and manager of The Candy Barrel, the only place in Stormalong where adventurers can get candy. Peppermint Larry is shown as a generally nice person, but can also be hasty and selfish at times. Peppermint Larry is lonely and unsocial, so he made a woman of candy named Candy Wife; though he has an ugly adopted daughter named Candy. He loves Candy Wife as if she were real, while most other residents of Stormalong "played along" to humor him. He is also guilty of executing political prisoners during the siege of madrigal. * 'Doctor Julius Barber '(Steve Little) The current doctor and barber of Stormalong. He is not only a doctor and a barber, but also a certified candyologist. Like many characters in the show, Doctor Barber has an odd, unsettling demeanor. His driving ambition is to perform surgery on and give hair cuts to as many people as possible. It is unclear whether his drive to perform surgery is motivated by his desire to help his patients or is caused by a terribly sadistic nature. His obsession with surgery leads him to always advise the simplest medical problems be addressed with a surgical procedure. He is the leader of the Doctor Barber Last Man battalion, an Anarcho-Fundementalist reationary death squad. Category:Last King Category:Last King of New Eden